Unionist Revolutionary Council (Barmenistan)
| Seats2 Title = Governorships in Barmenistan | Seats2 = | Website = kpb.br.org | politics = Politics of Barmenistan | political parties = Political parties of Barmenistan | elections = Elections of Barmenistan | }} The Unionist Revolutionary Council (Brmek: ﻙﺭىﺱويوﮒٵﺩه ﭖﻑﺱﺕيوﮒٵﺩه ﺏﻝﺕﻡويٵﺩ tr. Krysojogadé Pvstjogadé Bltmojad) is a minor Pan-Jelbekism political organization in Barmenistan founded by Omr Abdlrahmsrmko Ásím. The party was founded on December 1st, 3596 as a coalition of Ahmadist and Hosianist who wished to join in the Union of the North (Jelbek: Krsyjogadnrkta) with Jelbania, Pontesi and Vanuku. The KPB is also opposed to the Felinist rule over Barmenistan, claiming it to be illegitimate. The party is presided over by the Revolutionary Council, the highest body in the party led by an elected Chairman, currently Omr Abdlrahmsrmko Ásím. The party is predominately made up of Queranzariah Ahmadist but some Abadi have joined the party as well as various sects of the Hosian churches in Barmenistan. The leadership of the party is quite different from the demographics of the party, all of the senior leadership hail from the Barmenistani Communities. The primary ideology of the KPB is Pan-Jelbekism which advocates for Krsyjogadnrkta, literally "Union of the North" which is a supranational union of Jelbania, Barmenistan, Pontesi and some believe Vanuku. It is a right-wing political party which advocates militarism as well as state capitalism to achieve its goal. The Manifesto of the Unionist Revolutionary Council was dispatched to newspapers throughout the nation in an attempt to garner popular support for the council and it's goals. History The Unionist Revolutionary Council started as a Pan-Jelbek think-tank organized by wealthy industrialist Omr Abdlrahmsrmko Ásím and began to attract attention around 3590 when members of the Brmek communities began to flock to Omr as he published his works about the Krsyjogadnrkta and the ideology behind his head for a federation of states. In 3592 the organization grew to some 10,000 members of various communities throughout Barmenistan and eventually took on its current anti-Felinist stance when Muftí Jusuv Omrsrmko Imamowik joined the party and took with him a large community of Queranzarist. Despite the Queranzarist majority in the party other Ahmadist joined the party include a sizable portion of the Abadist in the country. The multi-religious stance of the party further attracted Hosianist to the party. It was the collective wealth of the group which pushed Omr to bring the party to the scope of being a national organization. Despite his attempts and the influence of the party the Felinist government denied Omr and his organization in 3953, 3954 and 3955 eventually relenting due to the chaos which had ensued due to the collapse of the previous administrations. The Unionist Revolutionary Council eventually became a sanctioned political party on December 1st, 3956 and the party elected a Revolutionary Council to be the highest body of the party. Despite the attempts of the minority groups within the party, the Brmek Queranzarist won out and took all the seats on the Revolutionary Council and in turn elected Omr Chairman. The party anticipates competing in the 3599 elections. The party collapsed on June 1st, 3597 due to lack of support for the idea of a Union. Ideology Organization, structure and leadership Revolutionary Council The Revolutionary Council is the highest body in the party and is elected by the Party Commission every four years. The Revolutionary Council is responsible for the day-to-day management of the party and the Chairman of the Revolutionary Council is the highest authority in the party. The Revolutionary Council is responsible for publishing reports to the entire party on a monthly basis. Party Commission The Party Commission is similar to other political parties congresses, the party commission is held every four years and elects members of the Revolutionary Council. Representatives from all sub-divisions elect representatives as well as minorities within the party who are given special representatives alongside elected representatives from their respective sub-divisions. The party believes in democratic centralism, a belief borrowed from Metzism. Union Shield The Union Shield (Brmek: Krsyjogad Mrjogad) is the party paramilitary of the Unionist Revolutionary Council. Estimates of the strength are around 100-200 members and they are considered to be lightly armed as of now, they are underneath the control of the State Defense and Internal Affairs Commission. Election results Category:Political parties in Barmenistan